sois un bon garçon
by ylg
Summary: deux ficlets. Que préférez vous, version crack : Sois un bon garçon, Katan, et aide-moi à me coiffer, ou version angst : Sois un bon garçon, Katan, et finis ton repas proprement sans mettre du sang partout ? Rosiel/Katan.
1. un brushing fait toute la différence

**Titre : **un brushing fait toute la différence  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Fandom: **Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple : **Katan, Rosiel  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Yuki Kaori

pour Daphbpl dans le cadre de fic sur demande : ce couple en tordu mais pas en angst. Ok, défi relevé !  
365 mots.

oOo

« Katan. »  
Cette voix, impérieuse, impossible d'ignorer son appel, impossible de désobéir au moindre des ses ordres, si absurdes qu'ils puissent être parfois. Mais Katan n'a aucune envie de se soustraire au service du seigneur Rosiel, et il se refuse à admettre son absurdité, quoi que son maître exige de lui.  
Présentement, Rosiel tourne le dos à son serviteur, occupé qu'il est à se mirer dans le reflet d'une vitre, sans se soucier du paysage qui s'étale au-delà.

« Katan, que penses-tu de mon apparence ?  
-Maître, vous êtes la plus belle personne qu'il me soit donné de connaître.  
-Tu ne trouves pas mes cheveux un peu… plats ?  
-Plats ? Non, ils sont splendides. Si légers et si brillants…  
-Gentil garçon… »  
Rosiel replonge dans le silence et la contemplation, entortillant pensivement une mèche desdits cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Mais ne crois-tu pas je pourrais être encore plus beau ? »  
À cela, Katan ne sait que répondre : non, il ne pense pas que ça soit possible, le seigneur Rosiel est déjà sublime tel qu'il est. Mais en même temps, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui lui soit impossible ? Il pourrait bien… ça dépasse juste son imagination.

« Redis-moi que je suis beau, exige Rosiel. Mes cheveux, Katan, comment sont-ils ?  
-Magnifiques, Maître. Ils retombent sur vos épaules admirables en vagues de lumière.  
-Vagues... »  
Le regard de Rosiel se fait distant. Katan craint d'avoir prononcé un mot de travers.

« C'est ça ! des vagues. Tu vas m'aider à les faire boucler. Pas question de me laisser éclipser par cette fadasse de Sevoth-Tart et sa tignasse tout raide et toute blanche. Je veux du mouvement et des reflets éclatants ! Suis-moi jusqu'à ma chambre, je veux que tu m'aides à me coiffer.  
-Mais… Maître, je ne sais pas…  
-Je t'apprendrai. Ne discute pas et viens ! Tu sais que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de toucher mon corps… »

Les ordres du Seigneur Rosiel sont sans appel, toujours, même les plus déraisonnables. Surtout les plus déraisonnables. Après tout, à sa demande, Katan s'est déjà livré à bien pire sur ce corps offert à toutes les excentricités…  
« Comme il vous plaira, Maître. »

oOo

(note : et pour me faire plaisir, j'en ai également fait une version angsteuse tout plein, publiée pour vous ici à la suite.)


	2. sois un bon garçon

**Titre :** Sois un bon garçon  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple :** Rosiel, Katan  
**Rating :** PG à PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

340 mots

oOo

Rosiel piétina les restes d'un cadavre, avançant vers un second, à demi englouti dans le cercueil où se trouvait Katan. Un gémissement s'en échappa. À sa surprise, il provenait de l'individu mutilé à ses pieds, certes blessé mais encore en vie. Ce qu'il avait pris pour déjà mort le regardait avec des yeux agrandis de terreur.

« C- comment.. ?  
-Comment _quoi_ ? Comment je peux garder un animal domestique tel que mon cher Katan dans cette pièce ? Parce que j'y tiens. Ou comment je peux m'en approcher sans qu'il me dévore, alors qu'il n'a fait que quelques bouchées de ton collègue ? »  
Rosiel caressa amoureusement un des câbles à sa portée.  
« Il tient à moi. Et il me reconnaît comme étant la chair lui ayant donné corps ; il ne se dévorerait pas lui-même. N'est-ce pas, Katan ? »

Rosiel s'assit à côté du cercueil, laissant Katan l'entourer de ses tentacules.  
« Bien sûr, un si joli garçon, c'est bien dommage qu'il se trouve réduit à cette triste apparence. Alors, peut-être, comment je peux nourrir un ange d'autres anges vivants ? He bien, justement pour qu'il retrouve au plus vite le visage que je lui avais donné. »  
Les câbles tremblèrent et resserrèrent leur étreinte sur Rosiel.

« Oui, ça serait bien triste que tu gardes cette grossière apparence, Katan. Ainsi, tu ressembles aux déchets dont le Tout-Puissant a tiré mon corps, avant que je ne m'approprie les cellules d'Alexiel. Alors, sois un bon garçon et dépêche-toi de finir ces moins-que-rien et de revenir beau, que je puisse contempler ton visage, et me rappeler que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné, qui t'ai modelé ainsi, à ma propre image. »

Katan relâcha Rosiel et acheva l'ange qui tremblait au pied du cercueil. Bien que réduit à une masse de câbles palpitants, quelque chose, dans ses mouvements, évoquait la tristesse. Rosiel le flatta, tentant de l'encourager et d'apaiser quelque peu sa douleur, sans un regard pour sa victime.


End file.
